


Откровенность джутовой верёвки

by yisandra



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominance, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Рейстлин вдумчиво учит Карамона терпению. Для него это — вид творчества, а для Карамона — guilty pleasure, которое он может разделить только с самым близким человеком.





	Откровенность джутовой верёвки

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: альтернативные сексуальные практики, проникающему сексу — нихт, внимание на раскладку пейринга; да, у них есть стоп-слово, нет, я не скажу какое, во имя сохранения атмосферы. Написано специально для команды WTF DragonLance 2017.

Под коленями Карамона — прорезиненный коврик, какие обычно стелют в ванную: упруго пружинящий, приятно наступить. И мыть потом легко. 

Рейстлин позаботился.

Он вообще внимателен к деталям, всегда всё учтёт заранее. Возможно, коврик даже подобран так, чтобы оттенять карамонову кожу или там цвет глаз — теперь этого не проверишь, потому что глаза завязаны, а так Карамон не запомнил. Был слишком отвлечён другими переживаниями.

Рейстлин заканчивает обвязывать Карамона длинной джутовой верёвкой, склоняется закрепить последние узлы. Карамон чувствует кожей спины его тихое дыхание и щекотное касание скользнувшей пряди и вздрагивает, как от случайного ожога. Мало кто знает, как чувствительна становится спина Карамона, когда он возбуждён.

Он пытается пошевелиться, но витки почти не ощущавшейся до того верёвки тут же натягиваются на связанных сзади руках, на отведённых плечах. Рейстлин всегда плетёт на совесть.

Карамон слышит, как брат разочарованно цокает языком у него над ухом.

— Это только убеждает меня в необходимости продолжать наши занятия, — голос Рейстлина звучит размеренно и невыразительно, как будто он ещё не решил, хочет ли словом ранить или ласкать. Связанный Карамон одинаково восприимчив и к тому, и к другому.

Рейстлин обходит его, останавливается прямо напротив, лёгким прикосновением к подбородку заставляет поднять голову и какое-то время легонько водит жёсткими кончиками пальцев по запрокинутому лицу, очерчивая брови и скулы, губы и нос. Словно изучает, словно это на его глазах глухая повязка. О чём он думает в такие минуты, Карамон не знает и, наверное, не очень-то хочет знать. В разуме Рейстлина полно таких омутов и топей, что стоит оступиться — никто уже не спасёт.

Вместо неуместных вопросов Карамон пытается поймать пальцы Рейстлина губами. Тот вовремя убирает руку — преимущества зрячего — и шлёпает Карамона по щеке. И близко не так сильно, как мог бы, лишь отмечая удар.

— Тебе следует, наконец, научиться хоть какому-нибудь терпению, — бросает Рейстлин скорее задумчиво, чем резко или недовольно. — Можешь считать, я стараюсь на благо всех твоих будущих любовниц. Всякий, рискнувший лечь с тобой в постель, задолжает мне много слов благодарности, братик. Потому что такой как сейчас ты удовольствия никому не принесёшь, поверь мне.

Карамон хочет возразить, сказать, что, во-первых, до сих пор ни одна девушка не уходила от него недовольной, а во-вторых, единственный, чьё удовольствие его сейчас волнует — сам Рейстлин.

Но позволения говорить не было, и Карамон молчит, только быстро облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Итак, — говорит Рейстлин. Кажется, он всё же определился: голос звучит так, будто он чем-то доволен; доволен Карамоном. Думать так преждевременно и опасно, но в груди и в паху разливается тепло.

Разумеется, это не остаётся незамеченным.

— Похоже, ты всё ещё думаешь, что можешь что-то решать, — голос Рейстлина удаляется, затем приближается вновь, на этот раз сзади. — Позволь заверить: это не так.

Он говорит нежно и успокаивающе, но прохладное прикосновение босой ступни к спине пробивает Карамона, словно удар молнии. С невнятным полу-вздохом, полу-вскриком он дёргается вперёд и едва не теряет равновесия.

Рейстлин постукивает напряжёнными пальцами ноги ему между лопаток, слегка надавливает:

— Терпение, Карамон. Прислушайся ко мне, к тому, что я говорю, что делаю. Будешь и дальше пытаться действовать сам — в конце концов упадёшь, а то и покалечишься. Мы ведь этого не хотим?

Карамон молчит и старается дышать носом. Маленькая острая пятка давит в позвоночник, затем упор медленно переходит на плюсну и пальцы, и Карамон послушно сгибается, чувствуя горящей спиной каждый упирающийся ему в кожу аккуратно и безопасно подстриженный ноготь.

Он не может опереться на руки и вынужден напрягать мышцы пресса; верёвки натягиваются от движения и бурного дыхания, остро ощущаются на груди, плечах и бёдрах. Это нисколько не удобно и не приятно, но Карамон привычно дуреет от этого ощущения: от неудобства, от Рейстлина, который наступает ему на спину и при этом ласково объясняет, что процесс обучения на самом деле очень схож со стихосложением.

— И там и тут необходим талант, — говорит Рейстлин, заставляя брата плавно сгибаться всё ближе к полу, к предусмотрительно подстеленному коврику. — Сдержанность, упорство, правильный ритм и строй, своевременные повторы. Только так можно прийти к нужному результату. Прекрасному, желанному и заслуженному результату. Верно, братик?

Карамон согласился бы с чем угодно, скажи это Рейстлин таким тоном и в такой момент, да только сейчас у него не хватит дыхания ни на какое «да». Кроме того, ему всё ещё не разрешали говорить.

Когда кажется, что ещё немного и он просто ткнётся лбом в коврик, Рейстлин убирает ногу с его взмокшей спины. Карамон пытается отдышаться, слыша краем уха, как брат ходит вокруг, передвигает поближе заранее приготовленный стул. Наконец Рейстлин устраивается с желаемым удобством, и в следующий момент пересохших губ Карамона касается подъём чужой стопы.

— Можешь поцеловать, — разрешает Рейстлин и, когда Карамон с жадной поспешностью пользуется разрешением, добавляет. — Разве это не проще — позволить мне думать за нас обоих? Я решу, что тебе делать, и я же отвечу за свои решения, Карамон. Тебе не нужно взваливать это на себя.

У его кожи нет вкуса, она слабо пахнет яблочной кислинкой и мылом. Карамон самозабвенно целует и лижет подъём, пальцы и тёплые нежные местечки между ними, чувствуя, как простое физическое неудобство превращается в нечто большее.

— Хорошо, — голос Рейстлина остаётся всё таким же размеренным и мягким, никаких признаков нетерпения или сбитого дыхания. Карамон знает, что брат запросто мог бы сейчас бросить его прямо в таком состоянии и сесть читать книжку (знает, потому что однажды Рейстлин так и сделал, и Карамон тогда чёртову уйму времени простоял согнувшись, сходя с ума и слушая равнодушный шелест переворачиваемых страниц, пока о нём не соизволили вспомнить; впрочем, с тех пор он многому научился и более не давал Рейстлину повода к применению подобных мер).

— Ты очень красив сейчас, — внезапно говорит Рейстлин, и Карамон едва не прикусывает его мизинец от неожиданности. Конечно, факт собственной привлекательности для него никакой не секрет, он много раз об этом слышал, но уж точно не от Рейстлина, которому природа отказала в броской внешности, и который менее всего склонен нахваливать кого бы то ни было за то, что досталось без труда, не было достигнуто потом, кровью и предельным приложением всех сил.

От понимания, что именно таким — голым, возбуждённым, совершенно беспомощным и покорно склонившимся к его ногам — Карамон кажется Рейстлину красивым, бросает в жар. Карамон сглатывает сухим горлом, чувствуя, как приливает жар к щекам и неуместно поджимается мошонка. 

Ещё немного, и он готов был бы кончить от незамысловатого комплимента. Вряд ли это можно назвать образцом терпения, особенно учитывая, что в планы Рейстлина столь скорая развязка наверняка не входит. По сути, они ещё даже не в середине обязательной программы.

Обычно, сочтя, что его ноги почтены достаточно, Рейстлин позволяет Карамону выпрямиться и отдохнуть. То есть, он называет это отдыхом; что же до самого Карамона, то он не мог бы назвать упражнения в каллиграфии на его горящей, чувствительной, как открытая рана спине никак иначе, как только пыткой, пусть и чрезвычайно сладостной. Рейстлин подолгу выводит что-то незримое на свободных от верёвки участках спины, изредка к волнующему щекочущему касанию щетинок волчьей шерсти добавляется холод и влага чернил, но в таких случаях всё написанное бережно стирается до того, как Карамону мог бы представиться случай изучить доверенные его телу секреты.

Когда Рейстлин пишет на его спине, Карамон погружён в ощущения, но его внимания всё же хватает, чтобы заметить повторяющуюся длину строк. Карамон думает, что это стихи. В детстве Рейстлин сочинял — ровно до тех пор, пока однажды тетрадку с его черновиками не нашли и не высмеяли одноклассники. Карамон тогда разбил несколько носов, но всё же сумел вернуть измятые и грязные (в пылу драки на них несколько раз наступили) листки брату. Тот, едва взглянув, скомкал их и дома спалил в большой металлической пепельнице Китиары. С тех пор он редко записывал стихи на бумаге, и сразу после усердно разрывал её на мелкие квадратики и сжигал в той самой пепельнице с драконом (благо, Китиара давно уехала и на своё брошенное имущество, как и на брошенных братьев, не претендовала)... 

Карамон неловко трётся щекой о согретую его дыханием ступню и чувствует странную пустоту в груди, когда Рейстлин меняет положение, ставя обе ноги на коврик. В следующий момент Карамона хватают за волосы, больно сжимая их на затылке, и заставляют разогнуть спину.

— Я разрешаю тебе кончить, — говорит Рейстлин без прежней ласковости. — Если сумеешь — прямо так. Сейчас.

Таким позволением воспользоваться почти невозможно, и они оба это знают. Карамон рычит сквозь зубы и тут же получает краткий воспитательный шлепок по губам.

— Рейст, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Дай мне посмотреть, ну пожалуйста!

— Я не разрешал говорить, — мягко и немного удивлённо отзывается Рейстлин.

Пару мгновений кажется, что он привычно останется глух к мольбам старшего брата. Затем плотная повязка исчезает с лица Карамона, сдёрнутая вниз решительной рукой. Карамон моргает, щурясь от света, и впивается взглядом в бледное спокойное лицо Рейстлина, в его потемневшие до глухой осенней синевы глаза.

Говорят, отказ от зрения обостряет прочие чувства, и обычно так и есть. Карамон искренне наслаждается каждым касанием, каждым шлепком, ощущением подчёркнутых верёвкой контуров собственного тела при каждом вдохе, каждой щекотной каплей собственного пота — так же, как и ласкающим шёлковым голосом брата. Но Рейстлин слишком хорошо владеет собой, в его тоне не промелькнуло ничего, что он не желал бы показать, ничего не выдавали лицо и тело, а вот взгляд остался говорящим.

Вбирающий в себя Карамона — всего, целиком, с его нетерпением, возбуждением и покорностью — властный, алчный взгляд, безмолвно кричащий, что Карамон не единственный здесь, кто наслаждается. Что, вопреки заверениям, кое-кому Карамон приносит удовольствие и таким, как есть — прямо сейчас.

И этого достаточно. Карамон кончает, выпивая этот взгляд глазами, стискивая зубы, и прерывисто стонет от облегчения, пока его колотит, выгибая до тупой боли в связанном теле. Рейстлин продолжает смотреть, крепко стискивая в кулаке волосы брата и не давая ему осесть, расслабиться, принять более удобную позу.

— Всё ещё скверно, но уже лучше, — буднично говорит он наконец, отпуская Карамона. — Видимо, в следующий раз мне придётся использовать кляп.

— Как скажешь, Рейст, — смиренно отвечает Карамон. У него звенит в ушах, он выжат, блаженно опустошён и мечтает только избавиться от верёвок, залезть под одеяло, и чтобы Рейстлин лёг к нему под бок.

Рейстлин в задумчивом молчании развязывает узлы, сматывает верёвку аккуратной бухтой, затем приносит заранее приготовленный плед и набрасывает на развалившегося на коврике (наполовину; наполовину — на голом полу) Карамона и садится рядом.

— Кажется, пора нам попробовать нечто новое, — говорит он и принимается дотошно осматривать запястья Карамона на предмет оставленных верёвкой следов.


End file.
